The use of optical traps or tweezers has undergone substantial development over recent years. This technique can manipulate matter, including very small objects and small portions of larger objects, with great precision. Recent progress has resulted in the ability to create large arrangements of optical traps to perform simultaneously many tasks at various spatial locations. These traps can also be individually specified as to trapping strength, optical character and size, given the needs of the situation. In view of all these degrees of freedom, however, little has been accomplished in terms of complex commercial applications.